


Redwing by Pi [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Redwing by PiChane breaks a man out of prison and goes dancing.





	Redwing by Pi [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Redwing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138988) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Redwing  
 **Author** : Rhea314  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Baccano!  
 **Character** : Ladd/Chane  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : Chane breaks a man out of prison and goes dancing.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/138988)  
**Length** 0:14:22  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Redwing%20by%20Rhea314.mp3)  



End file.
